1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction and assembly of temporary shelters such as frame tent systems, and more particularly relates to a structural support assembly used in the erection and support of the tent system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Conventional tent systems, canopy frame structures, canvas shelters and the like of a readily assemblable and disassemblable nature such as utilized in the rental trade are commonly made up of cylindrical tubing and various types of junction elements or connectors. To assemble a given desired structure, it is conventional to join upright columns, eave members, and rafters with various types of junction elements or connectors. Fabric is then installed over the frame to enclose the tent structure.
The prior art in the field of tents and temporary shelters yields a variety of tent frame assemblies suitable for use in widely different situations. The circumstances of intended use largely determine the structural features to be included in or eliminated from the tent design. For example, tents employed by backpackers, should be of simple construction, preferably having lightweight components which may be connected without the need for tools or complicated hardware. In contrast to the foregoing, tents to be used at carnivals or exhibits are exposed to greater stresses over a longer period of time, but must nonetheless provide a stable shelter over a large area. Accordingly, frames for these tents generally feature heavier rigid columns linked together with eave members by reinforced connecting means. In the past, the assembly procedure for larger structures has been complicated and time-consuming.
There is a demand for a frame tent system that provides maximum shelter at a minimum weight, and further provides for simpler and quicker tent installation.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention are improvements over existing structure support assemblies such as used in canvas shelters.